Drunken Friends Are The Best Kind Of Friends
by GoddessOfNatureAndBeauty
Summary: I don't own A Beautiful Disaster, this is a just a story based off of the book. WARNING: Spanking and profanity. What will happen when Sierra's best friend makes her go to a party. Will she meet the one that could last a life time? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Drunken Friends Are The Best Kind Of Friends:

"Oh come on, Sierra." My best friend Katherine complained. "Everyone will be there!"

"Parties just aren't my scene. Sorry, hun," I said sounding unconcerned to the moody twenty year old year old. Katherine and I have known each other since she was seven and I was six. We met in the first grade and decided to be bff's in the art room.

She looked at me with those big, brown, doe eyes. It was hard to resist saying no to a girl like her. Katherine is five foot' six and her build was skinny with curves. You know, like the Victoria's Secret model bodies you see on TV. Her hair reached a beach blonde color that's natural, mid-neck length, and curly, matching her tan skin. We lived out in California, so it was pretty easy to stay tan if you enjoy the beach.

I was a bit different than her, but not by much. I'm slightly taller by two inches. My build is curvy in the right places while my belly, legs, and arms are toned nice enough. My eyes are blue, and I have beautiful, strawberry blonde hair that reaches my shoulders in a wavy form.

"But, Sierra! That cute guy in your psych class will be there…" She said flirtatiously.

"Who? Jake? He has a girlfriend." I told her, pushing her to the side as I went to get something to eat. We both shared an apartment while we attended the University of California. I did have a crush on Jake, but he and his girlfriend, Jodi, seemed to be pretty serious. Therefore, I forced myself to move on.

"Nope, they broke up. Didn't you hear? He dumped her in the cafeteria for cheating on him with one of the football players."

"No fucking way. I don't know. You know how I get at parties. I'm socially awkward, and you'll be going with Blake." Blake and Katherine have been dating since freshman year here. So, they have been together for a year now.

"Yeah, but you can find someone like you to talk to. Maybe someone will make their socially awkward guy friend come and it will be love at first sight thanks to me." She told me confidently.

"Ugg, you're not going to let this go are you?" I asked her with dread in my tone.

"Nope, so either say 'yes' now, or I can keep bugging you till you say 'yes' later."

"Fine, you win, I'll go. But if I don't have fun within an hour I'm leaving."

"Ok," she laughed. "Let's go get ready. The party starts in two hours." Katherine added.


	2. Chapter 2

Drunken Friends Are The Best Kind Of Friends: Chapter 2

The party is being held at one of the frat houses on campus. It was a big house I have to say. Four stories high, all of it was made out of brick. It almost resembled my apartment. Also, in the front hung a big flag with greek symbols or letters that I couldn't make out.

Katherine and I are pretty dolled up I realised as we stepped through the door. Everyone pretty much was wearing the same thing though. A girl to our left is wearing a zebra, skin tight, cocktail mini dress with black, four inch stilettos.

I'm wearing a nice red tight dress that was low cut in the back, and showed off my legs and cleavage. The dress went down above my mid thigh just a bit, and I was also wearing black leather boots raised just above my knee. I had worn my hair extra wavy and down today to show off some of my natural makeup I let Katherine do. I had to admit, the girl can make me look pretty damn good sometimes.

"I'm going to go get some drinks," She yelled at me over the loud music. Hanging on Blake's arm, I nodded and she took off with him.

By myself now, I wondered around, looking for someone to talk to. I grabbed a diet coke that wasn't opened off of one of the tables. So, now I have become bored and I found a nice, isolated couch to sit down on.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Sierra Hawkins." I heard a friendly voice say as he sunk down on the couch to sit by me. I instinctively crossed my legs and sat up straighter.

"Um, hi. Do we know each other?"

This guy was damn handsome as they come by. He has a nice two o'clock shadow, sculpting that squarish jaw of his, bringing out a nice set of cheekbones. His hazel eyes and tan skin, and the muscles on his body. I could just tell he works out real hard. Right now he was wearing a black blazer with a white, pinstriped long sleeve shirt and jeans.

His hair is a beautiful dark brown, to match his eyes and skin. Its longish, like Jared Padalecki's from season two of Supernatural.

He sat there looking at me, as if trying to read me. But, being the high maintenance, complex, enigma that I am, I knew he wouldn't be able to read me in a heart beat. Maybe he could do that to other girls, but not me.

"No. We don't know each other," he said in a seductive, deep voice.

I responded with the stupidest response you could say to a man like this, "well, now we do. What's your name?" I could just have the ground swallow me up now.

"Jason, Jason Eastwood. And don't get freaked out, but you're so beautiful I kind of asked someone your name. By the way, we're in the same history class together. You don't really notice me cause I sit in the back."

I didn't really know what to say right now. Someone as awkward as me who wears glasses, sweatpants, and tank tops to class with an I-don't-give-a-fuck messy bun. And to make it worse, I don't notice this greek god, but he notices me! For as smart as I think I am, I sure am oblivious!

"Oh," then I laughed slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, I never really… Um… See you around…"

I then could no longer manage eye contact and started fiddling with my hands. I think he noticed because he coughed a little and shifted on the couch to see me better.

"Yeah, you're the one who's always raising her hand and calling the teacher sir." Then he rested his elbow on the cushions of the sofa and rested his head on his hand. Right now, he is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and I've seen Paris! How can this man mesmerize me so? I feel like I'm in my own personal Fifty Shades of Grey.

This social event was at least going better than I thought it would. Here I am, sitting with a gorgeous man that probably every bimbo had been dying to dance with or talk to. But, he chose me. He's sitting and talking to me. And I'm actually talking back and making conversation. As the minutes passed we sat on the couch talking about art and psychological analysis, some of my favorite things.

Soon then, hours started passing and it only felt like seconds to me. Jason Eastwood has me in a seductive trance, and all I want to do is get drunk with him and do something stupid, but not too stupid. Maybe just kiss and play around.

He asked if he could get me something to drink or eat. I passed, and he didn't mind. Then he asked if I wanted to go to the kitchen with him and I accepted that offer. As we walked I saw Katherine and Blake dancing. Blake's back was toward me and Katherine winked at me, giving me a thumbs up when she noticed the man on my left.

I mouthed to her, 'I know!' and then calmed down so he didn't see me and think I was weird. Unfortunately, he saw.

"Who is she?" Jason smirked.

"Who is who? I said forgetting the kind gesture from my best friend and focusing on him again.

He then started laughing, not too long. Although, I didn't mind. He has that laugh and smile that can and did light up the whole room.

"The girl who pointed to me, gave you a thumbs up and winked. And then you mouthed something back like 'I know' or 'OMG.'" he ended with a high pitch, mock girl voice. It made me laugh so hard.

"I like your smile and laugh, it's natural and not forced. Some of the girls here, they laugh at everything. Even when the jokes aren't funny."

"Well, I'm different. They're probably just afraid to be themselves." I added to his comment.

"Also, the girl you're talking about is my best friend, Katherine Shulenski. She was dancing with her boyfriend, Blake Armstrong." Blake is almost as tall as Jason. While Jason is standing a good Six foot' two, Blake probably stood a good six foot even.

"Ah, Yeah, I know Blake. We're good buddies. Play poker every Saturday at the Frat house."

"Are you in this Fraternity?"

"No, not this one. Some of the different fraternity's get together every Saturday and play poker. I'm at Alpha Gamma Omega. It's going to be my second year there."

"Oh, that's cool. I'll have to mention that to Katherine."

We both stayed in the kitchen for an hour drinking and talking for a while. I sipped on a vodka with apple juice, while he drank a rum and coke.

"So, when I asked if you wanted a drink, why did you pass?" He asked referring to earlier.

"I don't like other people handling my drinks at parties. Actually, I just don't like people handling anything for me. I barely even go out to eat for that reason." I laughed after I answered him.

"Ah, independent. I like that in a girl." he slurred his words sort of. I was on my third vodka juice, he on his fifth cubalebra, so no doubt we were either nearly drunk, or drunk.

"I think the buzz is kicking in." I said as my favorite song started to play. On the speaker started playing the song, Nothin But A Good Time, by Poison. It was loud as someone turned the volume up a few more notches. I did mind, but I didn't want to be that girl that turned down the music.

"Yeah, I think we should maybe not so much drink anymore…" He then set the cup down and took my wrist. "Outside, you're uncomfortable." He said noticing my unease.

I let him guide me outside and we sat on two lawn chairs side by side a good few yards away from the building. It's two a.m now, but at least the frat house shed some light so we could see each other.

He looked at me and said, "What is wrong my queen."

This made me laugh so fucking hard. He laughed along with me making me laugh even harder.

I answered back in a british accent, or attempted to at least. I think it ended up sounding between a mix of british and australian. "Well, my lord," I snorted at saying that. "The music just seems to be giving my head a pounding headache, and I am too severely drunk to be getting a headache wouldn't you say?"

He was the one to snort now. All night long we laughed, made jokes, and leaned against one another looking up at the stars. We didn't bother going back into the house. Katherine and Blake came out of Alpha Gamma Omega two hours later at four am and said the party was ending. Blake offered to give us all a ride home because he was the only sober one who didn't leave early.

"Sure, we agreed. Jason helped me out of my chair and led me over to Blake's car.

"Hey, Jason, be prepared for your ass to get whipped Saturday." Blake teased Jason.

"Nah, dude. Your mom does that for me," then he gave a great, big smile towards Blake. Blake brushed him off and got into the car with all of us, and began to drive us home. After kissing Katherine goodbye, she got out of the car.

Then, I turned to Jason and leaned in for a hug, but he caught my wrist and kissed my lips instead.

"Oh, um…" I then awkwardly giggled. He gave me a wink and said, "It's getting late, Sierra. You should get inside. Wait," he said stopping me before I could get out of the car. "Here's my number if you wanna make plans sometime." He then gave me a little piece of paper with seven digits plus an area code written in black ink.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks." I got out of the car and walked back to the building with Katherine.

"He's hot!" Katherine said blatantly.

"You have a boyfriend." I responded.

"Yeah, I like blondes better, but he is just, wow."

"I know. He gave me his number. Said we should make plans."

"Are you?"

"I think so. He's in my history class as well. Plus he's good buddies with Blake, so maybe all four of us could do something sometime."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Well, I guess we should go to bed. You and I have to work tomorrow."

"Ugg, work. At least it's the library you know?" I said in agony, not wanting to go.

"Yup! Good place for a job when you have a hangover." We both laughed at her comment. Soon enough, we reached our apartment, went in, got ready for bed, and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Drunken Friends Are The Best Kind Of Friends: Chapter Three

Jason asked me to go out with him for pizza on Tuesday at six. I accepted his invitation and started getting ready for my date at four-thirty. Only, the date was set for five apparently…

*Knock, knock, knock* Walking to the door in my robe after just getting out of the shower I asked myself, _I wonder who that could be?_

"Oh, Jason. What are you doing here this early?"

"I said Tuesday at five. It's five…"

"Oh no, I thought you said six. Um, ok, come in, I'll be ready in five minutes."

With shock and confusion set on my face, I basically ran into my room. Once there I took off my robe, put jeans and a green tank top on that showed off my cleavage very well, and threw my wet hair up in a high ponytail. I even had a minute to put on mascara and curl my eyelashes. Five minutes, I think I did very well.

I walked out of my room and over to Jason who was on the couch waiting. "You look gorgeous," he complemented.

"Thank you, you look great also," I told him. He had on black jeans, a white, v-neck t-shirt, and black vans.

I slipped on my black pumps once we got to the door. He took my hand and we started off towards the front entrance of the building. When we got to his car I stood there mesmerized. I couldn't believe he owned a 1972 Chevy SS, one of my favorite cars.

"What's wrong, Sierra?" Jason asked me, obviously confused.

"You own an SS?!" I asked, still not fully in control of my blinking or physical motions. I was just standing there like a bafoon.

"Yeah… Do you like it?"

"Like it is an understatement."

He laughed and told me to get in. I asked if I could drive and he said, "maybe one day."

"Do you have trust issues with your car?"

"I loaned this car to a friend once, and he drove it back with a dent in the left side door and the trunk."

"Oh, ok. I get it." I looked out towards the window and I could tell Jason was staring at me with a crooked grin on his face.

"Are you pouting?" He slightly laughed.

"What?" I was puzzled by his question that I looked back over at him.

"I said, are you pouting because I won't let you drive the car?"

"Children pout, I am not a child. So no, and I told you, I understand. I'm not upset. But I can be if you want me to." I then smirked at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Alright, well lets go, this place can be pretty crowded sometimes."

The whole way there we talked about his car. He got it for his seventeenth birthday, he took very good care of it, he even named it Chevy Chase. I laughed at that.

I had to hand it to Jason, he's a looker who knows how to have a good time. We arrived at the pizza place within fifteen minutes, got a table, and ordered drinks.

He asked me, "You wanna split a pepperoni?"

"Hmmm," I sat there pretending to think. I wanted to make this man wait as long as I could, so what seemed like forever to me, I just kept repeating, "Hmmm…"

"Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm," he finally mocked me and made me grin at him. I stuck my tongue out at him and said, "Sure, pepperoni sounds good."

"Were you doing that on purpose."

"Was I doing what," I asked him innocently sounding obtuse.

"That whole humming bird thing."

"Yeah, I guess I was. So?" I smiled at him and he grinned back.

He leaned closer to me from across the table and whispered, "It's childish."

I leaned in close to him and whispered, "And what are you going to do about it? Treat me like one?" I then gave him a quick peck on his nose and leaned back into the booth.

"Brat," he laughed.

"Meanie," I retorted and stuck my tongue out at him again.

We both cracked up and laughed so hard people started looking at us.

Some jock came over to our table and told us to shut up or leave. I stood up and looked him right in the eyes and told him, "you better leave this table, or I will reign hell down on you."

The jock laughed at me and I stepped on his foot with my little pumps. He cried out in pain a little and made a fist. Jason stood up with no shock on his face, just anger. He held the jocks arm back and whispered something in his ear that I couldn't make out. Apparently, Jason said something to him to scare him off, because the five foot' ten dude ran back to his friends.

"Come on, we're leaving," Jason told me.

"What, no, why?" I asked.

"Because, if we don't that guy will come after you, I said we're leaving. Get your purse."

"But, are you really going to let him get away with that. I'm not leaving here and I'm not going to let him push me around."

I think I just about pushed my date to his limit because all of a sudden he gripped my upper arm pretty tight, leaned down into the booth, grabbed my purse, gave it to me, and we hauled ass out of there.

"Jason, let go of me, this is embarrassing!" I both whined and yelled a little.

When we got in the car he started to chew me out. "I embarrassed you? I saved your ass! If it wasn't for me he would have socked you in the face, and then we would have had bigger problems. Your lucky I got him to leave you alone after you stomped on his foot like a little kid. Damn it, we'll talk when we get back to your apartment."

I teared up, I think he noticed because Jason put his hand on my thigh and squeezed it as to reassure me that everything was going to be ok.

We got to my apartment and he led me inside by my hand. I treaded behind him a little as I was a bit scared. I mean, the man is six foot' two, and I'm only five six.

I opened the door and we both went inside.

"Do you want any coffee?"

"No, I want to talk about what happened back there at the restaurant. What you did was incredibly stupid! What were you thinking?"

I stared at him blankly. _What?_ I thought to myself.

"What was I thinking? I was thinking just because he's a tall jock, and a guy, doesn't mean he has the right to push people around. Especially little people like me! So yeah, excuse me for having some balls while you just sat there."

Now it was his turn to stare at me. " I was going to handle the situation like a normal person, where we could have stayed. But you had to go and basically throw a tantrum. He was going to beat the crap out of you if I hadn't stopped him. You know what, you act like a child to the point where I should treat you like one. Don't you know it's not a good idea to hurt someone that's at least five inches taller than you?"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I thought I was doing the right thing!"

"Well you weren't, and you should have seen it. You could have gotten seriously hurt. What if you're out with Katherine the next time something like this happens to you. And you both get jumped. I won't be there to stop something like that. Blake won't be able to. You need to control yourself when things like that start to happen. All you have to do is just leave or stay calm."

"Yeah well, I'm not going to change who I am for someone. So, go fuck yourself!"

He went silent, then he stared blankly at me again. Then anger set in. He glared at me, his jaw started twitching, his fists clenched. Jason also improved his posture tremendously, and I realized he's not six-two, he's six-four… Which made him even scarier. He is the human version of the hulk to me right now. And though I trust him that he wouldn't hurt me, his stamina sure isn't helping me get rid of these thoughts.

"You need to learn not to put yourself in danger, babe. And I'm going to teach you that lesson." He told me in a voice filled with deep and intense cold anger.

I don't know what happened next, but I think I started running because I found myself getting closer and closer to my bedroom door. It was closed so I had to stop to open it. Fuck my life, he had caught up to me by the time I stopped. With a strong arm wrapped around my waist, he opened my door and carried me into my room.

"No! What are you doing?!" I demanded from him.

"I'm going to give you something you should have gotten long ago." He told me calmly, but I could still detect some hidden anger in his voice.

Soon enough he set me on my feet and he sat down on my bed. Everything just was a rush, it all happened so quickly I couldn't wrap my head around it all. With me standing in between his legs facing his left side, he hauled me over his left knee. My face was about two inches from the ground before I knew what was going on. I was going to get spanked! By someone I've only been on like four dates with. I wonder if this means I have a boyfriend now.

He struck me out of my thoughts when he struck me on the ass with his hand! "AWW! Hey knock it off, this isn't funny!"

"It's not meant to be funny," He told me in that annoyingly calm but angry voice. The slaps just kept repeating and I tried to wriggle myself off of his lap, but it was hard! I was just tiring myself out because he had his iron tight wrist wrapped around my waist and I was held against hard abbs and strong thighs.

I tried kicking. I tried howling, yelping, begging, apologizing. Nothing worked! I've never been spanked before, and now that I'm nineteen years old, I'm getting one from someone I haven't even been on five dates with yet. The only thing I knew about a punishment like this was that someone usually cared enough about you to guide you away from what you did wrong. So, he must care about me.

The smacks grew faster and harder in a rhythmic pattern of right cheek, left cheek, right cheek, left cheek. That's how it went for what seemed like a couple of minutes.

"You know, I have to ask. Do you do this often?" Jason asked me. I was so caught up in the pain he was causing me, I didn't understand what he was asking.

"What?" I blurted out blatantly confused. He paused in his task and asked again differently.

"Do you like to cause trouble like you did back at the pizza place often?"

"I don't know." I said. If I had answered him honestly I knew I would be getting spanked longer because I usually do this kind of thing often. I love confrontation. It gives me adrenaline,

"Well you must know, you're the only person who has control over your own actions." Then he picked up the pace on the smacks and that got me worked up now. I wriggled my little body so hard that I didn't even realize I was crying.

"AWWW OHHH! Please, no more, I'm sorry!" I begged him.

"You're sorry? That's not good enough, I want an answer to my question, sweetie." he told me calmly, almost as if he was trying to ignore my plea's.

"I do, I like confrontation! Ok? I answered your question, please stop." As he smacked my curvy behind harder, my tears ran like a freaking waterfall. It feels like I've been over his knee for a damn hour.

"With a comment like that, I don't think I've made my point across yet." I knew it. I called it!

"Aww, but it hurts! This isn't fair! I can't defend myself against you!"

He paused, "That isn't what this is about, Sierra!" He slightly bellowed my name. "You don't need to defend yourself against me because I would never seriously hurt you to the point of abuse. I care about you and I don't want to see you with a black eye ever! That's what this is about. And until you see that, and until I know it, you're going to lay here across my knee getting your ass spanked like a stubborn little kid."

He picked up the pace again. Same strength, same speed, but he was now a little lower than he was. He started spanking my sit spots right where my ass met my thighs. It hurt real bad! This was a seriously sensitive area for ,me. I didn't like this at all. As a matter of fact, I hated this. I knew now, that I was never going to cause another fight again. Ever! Never ever, ever!

"Please, I won't cause another fight again! Please, I understand!"

"Do you really mean that?"

Ok, I did not want to lie to him for two reasons. A.) Because I really like him. And B.) Because I'm the worst liar ever and I know he was going to know if I lied to him. He just seemed like the type to catch someone if they were bulll shitting him.

"I- I don't know…"

"Yep, thought so." He stood me up from his lap and I thought it was over. I started to put my head in my hands and cry, but then I felt something. He was unbuttoning my jeans… Awkward...

I immediately put my hands on his and tried to stop him, but he gave me a light swat to remove my hands from his.

"Don't do that again," he warned. I could tell by the look in his handsome, determined hazel eyes that he was going to carry this punishment out. I put my face back in my hands to stop him from seeing my cry. He may not know this, but I am very self-conscious when I cry. I don't know why, I guess I just think I'm an ugly crier.

When he got my skinny jeans down, which by the way, had hurt like a mother fucker when he yanked them down past my butt; he put my back across his lap and started spanking me again.

I tried to push myself up with one hand on his knee and one on the floor; but with my strength, it was no match for his. I had to just endure it like I did with my jeans on. But, that at least offered me some protection. Right now, I had on a black thong, which helped none because my ass was out and bare for him. How I hated this!

He changed up the spanking sequence a bit. Instead of right, left, right, left; Jason decided to start spanking me five times in one place at a time. So, now he started swatting me five times on my right sit spot, then five times on the left. After each five he would start moving up. As the spanking increased I could tell he at least covered half of my ass so far. I wonder when he'll stop. But, that decision was up to Jason. I just laid there like a limp bitch…

"Jason-" I gasped for air. I didn't realize I had been holding my breath. He stopped and for a second I thought he was done. Nope, I was a dreamer. He tugged down my god-damn thong and left me totally embarrassed. Now I have nothing.

I started kicking and screaming with all of my might. Which wasn't a whole lot. He smacked me harder, so I kicked harder. He lectured me loudly, so I whined and screeched loudly. "You're going to learn not to put yourself in danger. So help me, I will take a switch to your ass if I have to." Just when he said that, I didn't really notice how southern he is.

"NO! You don't need to! I promise- no more fights! Please! Jason!" I gasped, shouted, cried, and sputtered.

Jason ended up spanking my right sit spot ten times, and then did the same to my left before stopping. I cried the whole way through. More like sobbed water works actually.

When he finished, he sat me upright on his lap. I liked this position much better. He let me sob on his shoulder for five minutes as his hand ran up and down my back. The soothing feel of his finger tips on my skin calmed me down a lot faster than I thought it would.

"Better?" He smiled at me.

I nodded my head. I was too busy feeling sorry for myself to talk.

"Hey, I didn't want to do that, but I'd rather have you with a sore ass than a black eye all the time."

That made me smile. He cares about me, awww! I feel special…

"Thank you…"

He looked at me with a confused smile and asked, "for spanking you?"

"No, for caring about me… My parents never cared about me. I was never even grounded as a kid, let alone had any other punishment."

"Well, I do care about you, I care a lot about you. I really would hate to see you get hurt. So promise me that you won't go around picking fights or getting into any on purpose. Ok?"

I sighed, this is going to be hard. I started playing with my hands in my lap. Looking into this mans eyes, my voice let out a, "yes, I promise." I was very surprised I wasn't lying. I actually meant what I said. Wow, that's a first for me!

"Good." He kissed me and let me off his lap. I put my clothes back on and then we both realized we haven't eaten yet. Jason ordered a pizza from Pizza Hut and we settled on watching a horror movie about vampires. It was ok, but Jason was more interested in my lips…

The rest of the evening was spent well. We ate pizza and watched horror movies along with comedies and just stayed like that. He ended up spending the night because we fell asleep around three am while finishing a movie. It was when I woke up in his arms that I realized this is a man I could be with for a long time…

THE END


End file.
